Danny Phantom Meets Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed!
by mikaela2015
Summary: (Sequel to Danny Phantom Meets Scooby Doo) Team Phantom and Mystery Inc are once again teaming up to solve one heck of a mystery. When all the costumes of past villains suddenly become real monsters, it's up to them to find the mastermind behind it and stop them before they take over Coolsville for good! I DON'T OWN SCOOBY DOO OR DANNY PHANTOM.
1. Opening Night Disaster!

It was a clear night in Coolsville, the bright full moon was shining and fans of both Mystery Inc and Danny Phantom had gathered at the brand new Coolsonian Criminology Museum. A news reporter named Jason said to the live news camera, "Here we are folks, on the red carpet of the grand opening of the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. Tonight's premier exhibits a rousing look back at the exploits of both Mystery Inc and some of their latest cases they have sold with Danny Phantom and his ghost fighting team located in Amity Park"

A limo that had the colours of the Mystery Machine pulled up at the front of the building and the crowd cheered as Fred Jones first came out of the limo in a blue formal suit, Daphne in a purple formal gown and then Velma in an orange formal gown.

Some fan girls of Fred then came over begging for his autograph. Fred smiled and then said as he handed out some red ascots, "Here you go girls. I got an ascot for each of you"

The girls screamed in excitement and then walked away and then from out of the limo came Shaggy in a brown and green tuxedo and Scooby Doo wearing a blue bow tie instead of his blue collar. All around they could hear the crowd cheer, "Scooby Doo! Scooby Doo!"

"Check it out. It's a Shag and Scoob Quake and the whole city's shaking" Shaggy laughed in excitement.

"Yeah" Scooby said and then took Shaggy's milkshake cup but suddenly got it stuck on his lips as Shaggy left.

He tried to shake it off but then finally did, but the entire milkshake accidently spilled all over their limo driver. Scooby cringed in embarrassment and said, "Whoops! Sorry"

"I consider it a privilege sir" The limo driver said and simply wiped the juice off his face with a handkerchief.

The limo then drove off to allow the next one to come, the gang all smiled as they watched now 16 year old Danny Fenton wearing a black tuxedo and then from out of the limo came his girlfriend Sam Manson wearing the same dress she wore during her freshman dance only the sleeves were longer and she left her hair down and pinned back one side of it with a black and silver rose shaped pin and then Valerie wearing a light yellow formal dress stepped out of the limo along with Tucker who was wearing a grey tuxedo.

The crowd cheered for the arrival of Team Phantom. Danny then said, "This is amazing guys, all of Mystery Inc's cases along with the ones we helped them solve over the last year and a half on display"

"And to think it all started from us getting them back together on Spooky Island" Sam said and then Danny wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"May I escort you inside my lady?" Tucker offered his hand.

Valerie giggled and then said as she took his hand, "You may kind sir"

"Oh I wish mum, dad, Dani and Jazz could've come" Danny said with a sigh. "They're part of the team too"

"I know Danny but they didn't want to leave Amity Park unprotected" Sam said. "Let's just enjoy the night"

Two twin girls walked up to Daphne and handed her a purple rose each. Daphne smiled as she accepted them and said, "Don't you two look beautiful! Thank you"

"Danny! Danny! Can I have your autograph?" An eight year old boy that was sitting in a wheelchair with a cast on his right leg asked on the side of the fence. Danny smiled and nodded.

He walked over and not only signed his book, he signed his cast as well and then the rest of Team Phantom signed it as well. The little boy smiled and then his mother said, "Thank you so much. I've never seen him this happy"

"Your very welcome" They all said and then continued on up the stairs.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby all signed autographs from their biggest fans and Scooby even talked to a lot of dogs who were fans of him as well. A reporter named Heather Jasper Howe then asked Fred and Danny, "May I have a world with Coolsville's hottest detectives and the ghost boy who saved the entire world?"

They both nodded and then Heather started as her assistant Ned held the camera at their faces and started reporting, "Heather Jasper Howe at the grand opening of the new Coolsonian Criminology Museum with the guests of honour the master detectives of Mystery Incorporated and the leader of Team Phantom Danny Phantom"

"First off Danny I understand that it has been a year and a half since the Disasteroid Incident when you saved the world and when you solved a mystery with Mystery Inc on Spooky Island. How does it feel to be part of this?" She asked Danny first.

"It's been really great because my friends and I have not only been successful with solving some cases with Mystery Inc but we have all become close friends with each other as well" Danny answered. "It's been a really great year and a half for all of us"

"Do you feel the same way Fred?" She asked Fred.

Fred smiled and answered, "Absolutely. To be honest if it wasn't for Danny and his team, we would have gone our separate ways after the whole incident at Spooky Island"

"Fred with all your team's success, will you still have time for us in little old Coolsville?" She then asked Fred.

"Of course little old Coolsville can solve its problem without us but we'll always be here to help" Fred answered. He then turned to the crowd and shouted, "The people of Coolsville are the best in the world!"

Everyone cheered at Fred's statement, all of them were unaware that a balding man in the crowd was frowning at them and then walked away and on the other side some sort of man wearing a trench coat and a hat covering his face was watching them from the crowd as well and ran off.

Inside there were people dancing, eating, drinking, looking at all the costumes that was donated by Mystery Inc, showing all the criminals that they had caught including the ones that during the year and a half Team Phantom had helped capture as well.

"Fred can you tell us more about the exhibit?" Heather asked.

"Of course" Fred answered as they walked around the exhibit. "Mystery Inc is proud to donate the costumes of the criminals we along with Team Phantom have unmasked in the past"

"Like the Black Knight Ghost which was Mystery Inc's very first case" Daphne presented while gesturing to a knight's costume.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby gestured to a costume that looked like it had electric pulses as Velma presented, "The Ten Thousand Volt Ghost"

Sam then presented as she gestured to a twin pair of skeleton costumes, "The Skeleton Men which became Team Phantom's second mystery to solve with Mystery Inc"

"And even the dreaded Pterodactyl Ghost" Daphne added as she gestured to the dinosaur ghost costume.

"Team Phantom also helped solved the mystery behind Captain Cutler last year" Tucker added as he gestured to an old diver's suit. Velma then stood beside a Frankenstein costume that had chicken like features on its face as she explained, "We've also donated the costumes of some of our more ridiculous foes like Chickenstein"

As Velma left to introduce some of the other costumes, Shaggy and Scooby walked around and looked at the other costumes. Shaggy scoffed at Velma's comment about Chickenstein and said, "Ridiculous? Obviously she forgot that dude tried to pluck us"

Scooby nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah"

Daphne walked up to them and said, "Guys come on remember what I told you"

"Never pick your nose in public" Shaggy said. Daphne cringed in disgust but said, "No but that's good too"

"Image is everything" Scooby said. Daphne smiled and said, "Yes image is everything. The whole city's watching so try and keep a brave face"

As much as they both tried to keep a brave face, as soon as they stopped in front of the case that held the Pterodactyl Ghost's costume, the froze and whimpered in fear"

"Relax they're costumes" Daphne reminded them and then walked off.

"She's right Scoob" Shaggy said nervously. "Up close they look, totally fake"

Suddenly both the eyes blinked, which made them look a little nervous and then walked far away from it as possible. Danny was having a good time but still something was on his mind, Sam saw the troubled look on his face.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Danny said. She then gave him a knowing look and asked, "You're thinking about that newspaper article again aren't you?"

"Okay yes" Danny admitted. "It's just that since Vlad somehow escaped prison, he's out there somewhere right now and for all I know he could come after any of us at any time"

"Look I know you're worried but try and relax. He can't stay hidden forever and as soon as he show's his face, we'll take care of him" Sam assured him.

Danny smiled and asked, "How did I get so lucky to have you as a girlfriend?"

"Kiss me and find out" Sam said. Danny chuckled and then they both hugged each other as they shared a kiss.

Valerie stood with Fred, Daphne and Velma next to the Tar Monster costume as Fred explained, "The Tar Monster scared the locals of the city of Byzantius away to take their treasure, but on the positive side he could pave your driveway for free"

Everyone laughed at his small joke. He then asked, "Isn't that right Velma?"

But Velma wasn't paying attention, she was too busy staring at a guy in a grey tuxedo, with brown hair and wearing glasses. His name was Patrick Wisely and she had a major crush on the guy, as he walked over to her he accidently tripped over but immediately got back up and recovered quickly and then stopped as soon as he reach her.

"Hi" He said with a smile. She smiled back and said, "Hi"

Daphne immediately saw the look on Velma's face and smiled knowing that she liked the guy. She walked over to them, Velma shook her head and said, "Oh Daphne this is Patrick Wisely, he's the curator here at the museum"

"It's very nice to meet you Patrick" Daphne said. "I'll hope you'll be working closely with Velma on this ever-expanding exhibit"

She nudged her closer to him and then left them to be alone. Patrick then said, "Listen Velma I know that you're a glamorous, mysterious, jet-set adventurer preoccupied intrigue and all but there's a symposium coming up on the syntactic reasoning in the criminal brain…"

Velma gasped in amazement and said, "I have always found a criminal's inclination to incorrectly use the interrogative pronoun in the place of the relative delightfully absurd"

"Me too" Patrick said with a wider smile. Velma smiled back and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah so maybe you'd want to go together?" Patrick asked which caught Velma off guard.

"You mean like a…" Velma tried to ask nervously. Patrick then finished her question, "Like a date. With me"

"Uh…no I can't Patrick" Velma answered. Patrick nodded in understanding as she finished, "Mystery is my mistress and I must heed her sweet call"

"Okay" Patrick said.

She turned around and walked away, she looked down sadly feeling stupid for how she reacted to that. Suddenly lightning flashed and then all the lights went out causing slight fear and confusion in the exhibit. Another bolt of lightning hit and then suddenly it broke an entire window, causing everyone to get frightened and scream.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie stood by Fred, Daphne and Velma. Valerie then asked, "What's happening?"

Sam suddenly saw something going on in the Pterodactyl case, there was a green glow and the curtains were flying around it. She walked over to it and then pulled back the curtains to reveal the Pterodactyl Ghost was alive! It roared in anger and caught everyone's attention.

"Oh boy" Sam exclaimed and then without warning the Pterodactyl Ghost broke the glass and caused Sam to fall over in fright.

"Sam!" Danny yelled and helped her stand up.

"Go Ned get it!" Heather said as she was pushed away with the crowd who started running out of the building.

The Pterodactyl Ghost kept on roaring and then took to the air and started flying around the room, Danny changed into his ghost from ready to fight.

"This is bad and none of us brought our ghost hunting equipment" Tucker said.

"We need to come up with a plan" Fred said. Scooby and Shaggy then came out from behind the Frankenstein costume as Shaggy exclaimed, "Hiding is our plan! In case you haven't noticed, there's an unidentified freaky object in here!"

The Pterodactyl Ghost landed down and started grabbing all the pieces of the Black Knight Ghost's costume. Velma then thought of a plan and said, "Danny blast it with a couple of ecto blasts while we wrap it with the curtains"

"Got it!" Danny said and then flew over to the ghost while the others went over to the curtains.

Velma then turned to Shaggy and Scooby and said, "Come on you chickens! Grab those ropes!"

"Okay!" Scooby said still scared and then he and Shaggy grabbed the ropes from the other curtains and headed over to the ghost.

Danny kept on blasting the ghost down with his ecto blasts and then stopped as Sam, Fred, Velma, Valerie and Tucker wrapped it up with the curtains and held onto it, Danny then joined and held onto it as well. Velma then shouted, "Shaggy, Scoob use the ropes to tie him up!"

Scooby and Shaggy started tying him around and around as Shaggy kept repeating in a panicky voice, "It's just a costume! It's just a costume! It's just a costume!"

Shaggy and Scooby then stopped and held onto the ropes as Shaggy said with confidence, "We tied it! Let go!"

They all let go and just when it seemed the plan worked, the ropes slid down and the curtains came undone to reveal a smirking Pterodactyl Ghost with its arms crossed. Shaggy's and Scooby's confident smiles dropped as it roared and took to the air with the Black Knight Ghost costume. Shaggy and Scooby then noticed that their hands were still tied onto the ropes and before they could do anything, they were being pulled along the ground by the ghost.

"We have to save Shaggy and Scooby!" Fred said as they went after them. Valerie then commented, "As usual"

As Shaggy and Scooby were still being dragged, dishes were broken and food was destroyed. Suddenly everyone heard two voices shout, "MYSTERY INCORPORATED! TEAM PHANTOM!"

Fred, Sam, Velma, Danny, Daphne, Valerie and Tucker all stopped at the sight of some sort of masked man wearing a black suit and Vlad Plasmius standing beside him on the broken window sill. News reporters kept their cameras on them as they both laughed.

"This is only the first rung on the ladder of your demise" The masked man said with a laugh.

"Well Daniel, it seems that even a jail cell could not contain me! Now I am free to get my revenge on you meddlesome brats and your so called famous Mystery Incorporated" Vlad announced.

Shaggy and Scooby were dragged through the glass case of the Skeleton Men costumes full on smashing it in the process and knocking down a pirate costume as well, its sword flew up in the air and then Daphne caught it.

"Danny give me a lift" Daphne said. Danny nodded and grabbed onto her and started heading for Shaggy and Scooby.

"This time you'll be the one's unmasked as the buffoons you truly are!" The masked man finished.

The Pterodactyl Ghost then grabbed the costume of the Ten Thousand Volt Ghost and started heading towards Plasmius and the masked man, Danny flew over near the rope and then Daphne cut it and released Shaggy and Scooby who landed right on top of the Frankenstein and Chickenstein costume.

The masked man then grabbed the rope and laughed evilly as he was taken along with the Pterodactyl Ghost. Vlad then said, "Oh don't worry Little Badger, we'll be back and soon you'll be destroyed and the Ghost Zone shall be mine!"

Vlad laughed and then disappeared into the night. A few minutes later after the lights came back on, the event was cancelled for the rest of the night and police and investigators started looking at the crime scene of the attack, the press stayed behind to keep people updated on what happened.

Danny, Fred, Sam, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Tucker and Valerie stayed behind not only to give their statements to the police but to also investigate in what happened. Velma crossed over the yellow tape into the where the Pterodactyl Ghost was displayed and noticed something on the pedestal, she lifted it to reveal it had the function to open and showed a secret hatch at the bottom of it.

"A secret hatch" Velma said to the others which caught their attention. "The real Pterodactyl Ghost must've come through here"

Velma then noticed on the side of the pedestal was a glowing green scale, she pulled it off and looked at it in amazement as she said, "A reptilian scale. A most wonderful clue"

"But what I don't get it is that he stole two costumes: The Black Knight Ghost and the Ten Thousand Volt Ghost. Why?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Maybe he's opening a new costume store?" Tucker joked hoping to brighten the mood. Everyone was silent and then Danny said, "Dude not the time"

That left them thinking, it was interrupted as Heather and a few other members of the press came over as she asked, "Fred, Daphne could you answer a few questions for the press?"

Daphne then whispered to Fred, "Fred I don't really think that's a good idea. We always face the press after we unmask the creeps. We looked ridiculous back there"

"Don't worry about us sweetheart" Fred said with a confident smile. "The press loves us"

And so they both turned and faced the press, if only they knew what would be on the news tomorrow morning.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Shaggy and Scooby's Change

Fred, Velma, Daphne, Sam, Danny, Tucker and Valerie all sat in the living room of Mystery Inc headquarters watching Heather's report on the TV from last night.

"The higher the pedestal, the harder the fall and both Mystery Inc and Team Phantom fell far" She stated. "In the embarrassing debacle that tarnished the reputation of the once great team. It was an utter disaster as two of Mystery Inc's key members Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers and Scooby caused untold damage to Coolsville's hottest new tourist attraction which took two years to complete"

Shaggy and Scooby remained hidden in the kitchen feeling embarrassed and bad about what happened during the attack when they were being dragged around by the Pterodactyl Ghost.

"When asked for comments, Fred Jones leader of Mystery Inc had this to say:" Heather began and then showed a clip of Fred saying, "Little old Coolsville can solve its problems without us"

Fred was shocked as he exclaimed in disbelief, "I didn't say that! I mean….I did but…that's out of contexts!"

"I think it's what she wanted all along Fred" Sam said. "She saw a good opportunity for a story and took it, not caring about what you think"

Velma got up and switched off the TV not wanting to hear anymore. She then said, "It's all my fault. I'm the one who told Shaggy and Scooby to grab the ropes"

"No Velma it's my fault" Daphne said. "I should've checked that they were tied before I let go"

"It's also my fault, I should've brought some weapons last night" Valerie said.

"Me too" Danny said looking down as well.

Shaggy and Scooby heard them blame themselves which made them feel even more bad hearing these words as Fred stood up and said, "It's my fault too. We know how Shaggy and Scooby can be but it's alright. We just need to stay strong, in control and work fast"

"Let's go to the lab" Velma said. "We'll work our way out of this Jurassic jumble"

They all left for the lab, leaving Shaggy and Scooby alone. Shaggy then said, "We're screw-ups"

"Yeah" Scooby said sadly. Shaggy then continued, "I guess looking back, every time they made a plan we did screw it up somehow. I just…I just never noticed it before"

"Me neither" Scooby said shaking his head.

"There's gotta be some way we can prove that we actually belong in the gang" Shaggy said hopefully. "We gotta do something totally unlike us"

He then thought of something and said, "You know Scoob, we could act like real detectives"

Scooby at first laughed but then stopped and thought about it and asked, "Really?"

Shaggy and Scooby both then stood up and Shaggy raised his right hand and Scooby raised his right paw. Shaggy then said, "Now repeat after me. From this day forward we will no longer be our goofy selves"

"We will no longer be our goofy selves" Scooby repeated. Shaggy then said, "We will be awesome detectives"

"We will be awesome detectives" Scooby repeated. Shaggy then finished, "And we will act more like Fred, Velma and Daphne, even more like Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie. We will be terrific, fantastic and spectacular and cease to be loserrific, lametastic and sucktacular"

"Blah, blah sucktacular" Scooby cut the point and they both went to work.

A few minutes Shaggy and Scooby came into the lab and the others were shocked and surprised to see Shaggy wearing a green shirt like Fred along with a red ascot and Scooby one of Velma's sweaters.

"Right it's like time to solve the mystery" Shaggy said with enthusiasm. "Let's kick this investigation up to an 11"

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Tucker asked with a small laugh.

"Well we figured the first step in solving a mystery would be to wear the right attire" Shaggy answered. His smile then dropped as he said, "I'm sorry Daph but your go-go boots didn't fit…me"

Scooby then showed he was wearing Daphne's purple go-go boots and then Danny and Tucker fell into a laughing fit. Daphne then said, "Scooby! Those so don't go with that sweater"

"Really? Hmmm" Scooby said in thought.

"Seriously what is this about?" Danny asked. Shaggy shrugged and said, "Nothing just want get working on this mystery"

A computer then beeped and something came out of a printer, Velma pulled it out and was about to read it but Shaggy took it out of her hands and began observing it as he said, "Ah clues. What are these strange markings?"

Fred took the paper and turned it the right way up and placed it back in Shaggy's hand as he corrected, "Words"

"Ah! Words" Shaggy said with a nod. "Scooby Doo take notes"

"Gotcha" Scooby said and then began scribbling down on a notepad.

"Come on you goofs" Velma said with a chuckle and took the paper back. Her eyes then widened as she read the results and said, "The results from the scale came back positive. This is a real pterodactyl scale"

"That masked figure was out to humiliate us" Fred said. "The question is who?"

"Maybe someone you guys unmasked in the past before we came along" Sam suggested. Tucker then asked, "But who would be able to make a real pterodactyl scale?"

Daphne then went over to another computer and opened up a file that had a picture of a man with shoulder length hair and wearing a lab coat. She then said, "The original Pterodactyl Ghost; Doctor Johnathan Jacobo"

"That's right" Velma said. "Jacobo wreaked havoc in a state-wide crime spree, he stole millions of dollars which he used to finance his failed experiments trying to create monsters"

"So could he be behind all this?" Danny asked. Velma shook her head and answered, "Impossible. Three years ago he attempted a prison escape which failed. His body was lost at sea and he was pronounced deceased"

"Wait did Jacobo have any friends? Allies?" Valerie asked.

Daphne looked at the computer and then said, "I think so. According to this Jacobo's cellmate was released from prison two months ago"

She opened a file that showed an old man and said, "His name Jeremiah Wickles"

"The Black Knight Ghost" Fred said. He then remembered and said, "That was one of the costumes that was stolen last night"

"Right!" Shaggy said. They all turned and faced him as he stuttered, "And…uh….Scooby Doo what's your conclusion?"

Scooby showed his notepad to show he drew a picture of a bunny and said with a smile, "Bunny"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Black Knight Ghost Attacks PART 1

They all decided to go and see Jerimiah Winkles and so they all climbed into the Mystery Machine and Fred drove all the way to his home; Winkle's Manor. The place looked worn down and downright creepy. They all climbed out except Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy looked at the mansion with nervousness and fear as he said, "Oh man! Another creepy crib. Why can't we ever investigate a burger king or something?"

Scoob however tapped his shoulder and made fighting gestures, encouraging him to be braver and reminding them of the vow they made. Shaggy then said with determination, "Then again creepy is my middle name"

Scoob smiled and continued to do some fighting moves as Shaggy climbed out. Shag then popped his head back in and said, "Scoob!"

It caused Scooby to become distracted and punched himself right in the chin. He recovered and the two then followed the others to the front door of the mansion. Valerie then joked, "Talk about your fixer upper"

They all then heard a voice behind them call out, "Hey!"

They turned to see a couple of kids on their bikes. They both laughed as they teased them all, "Nice job last night losers!"

"Just ignore them guys. It's not worth it" Danny said. He then smirked and then called out, "Hey aren't you kids meant to be in school right now? Or is it a day off?"

Both the kids smiles dropped and they both ran off on their bikes. Everyone laughed and then Tucker said, "Awesome man"

Fred then turned back and pulled the lever that seemed to be the doorbell. An alarm went off for a second and then a recording of Winkle's voice called out through the megaphone, _"You are trespassing on Winkles Manor. Leave now or pay the price!"_

"What kind of jerk makes that his doorbell?" Daphne asked.

Fred shook his head and then was about to pull the lever again but Shaggy cut in and said, "Dude! He just said we'd pay the price"

"Shaggy, Shaggy, Shaggy. What could possible happen by ringing the doorbell?" Fred asked believing that it was just an empty threat.

With that he pulled down and before they could do anything, the floor opened underneath them and they all screamed as they fell through, they went down a slide and fell into a large circular metal cage. The top of the cage then closed and they all hanged on as it went down and rolled down some tracks like it was some kind of roller coaster ride. It then stopped at the end of the tracks and they all fell on top of each other and yelped in pain.

"That's what could happen by ringing the doorbell Fred! That!" Shaggy said as he sat up.

The recorded voice then announced, _"At 7 PM the owner will be home to set you free"_

They all groaned at that. A voice then called out, "Hey!"

They all looked to see in another cage was a girl scout and she asked as she held a box of cookies, "You wanna buy a box of cookies?"

They all then saw in another cage was a couple of bible sellers and one of them asked, "Excuse me? Have you heard the good news?"

Scooby smiled and answered, "Yeah! There's cookies"

They all managed to stand up in the cage. Velma groaned as she saw the cage lock, "Oh great. The lock's a laser thumb print scanner"

"Maybe I can phase us out of here" Danny suggested. Daphne shook her head and said as she pulled out her small purse, "No. We don't know if that'll set off an alarm. Let me just get to my make-up"

"I don't think now's a really good time for make-up Daph" Sam groaned. Valerie the added, "Sam has a point. We're stuck in a cage"

"You know what girls? It's never too late to learn to properly apply make-up" Daph said as she poked her head and hands out of the cage. "The last thumb print should still be there"

She pulled out some blush and applied it to the scanner and then pulled out a pore strip and pressed it against the scanner, it suddenly beeped and turned green. Daphne quickly pulled her head back in and smiled as the entire cage opened.

"I enjoy being a girl" Daphne said.

"I take it back" Sam and Valerie said in unison.

* * *

They let everyone else out of their cages and after buying some cookies off the Girl Scout, she and the bible readers left the mansion through the front door.

The other's looked at the tall statue of Wickles in armour in the middle of the room. Shaggy then stood in front of them and said, "Alright gang let's split up and search for clues"

"Scoob and I will go this way" Shaggy said as he gestured to a hallway on the right and then the two left. Fred looked shocked and said offended, "He just stole my thing that I say"

"Okay what is going on with those two?" Tucker asked. "They've been acting weird since this morning"

"We can't worry about it now" Fred said. "Let's start investigating the mansion"


	4. The Black Knight Ghost Attacks PART 2

Shaggy walked through the hallways of the large mansion looking for clues through a magnifying glass. Scooby went inside a bedroom and then stopped in front of a safe, anyone searching for clues would probably check a safe that said 'Top Secret' or 'Secret- Do not open' but Scooby seemed to ignore it and just grinned as he picked up a pair of sunglasses and placed them on his face calling it a clue.

* * *

Back downstairs Valerie and Sam had noticed weird glowing green footprints on the carpet. Valerie then said, "Guys there's some weird glowing footprints over here and I don't think its ectoplasm"

Velma looked at the footprints and said, "The glow is similar to the pterodactyl scale"

Tucker's PDA then beeped and he looked at it and said, "The scanner on my PDA had just detected also ectoplasmic energy signatures in this area. Heading upstairs"

* * *

Scooby kept looking through the room and then opened the draw to reveal a diary but instead of picking it up, he pulled out a pair of red and white boxers and said joyfully as he placed them on his head, "A clue!"

* * *

They all went upstairs leading to the library. Sam picked up a book and said, "Well like me it seems Old Man Winkles shares a fascination for the supernatural"

"Just like Jacobo did during his experiments" Velma added.

"It's dusty in here too" Daphne commented.

Fred then said, "Dust is good. We can tell what he's been reading recently"

He looked amongst the book shelves and then pulled out a dark green book with a gem on the front and said, "Like here"

They all looked at the book. Daphne then asked, "What is it?"

Velma looked at the texts on the front of the book and then answered, "It's an obsolete Celtic text used by secret societies in the mid-19th century"

Fred opened the book and the first page showed a list of names of previous owner of the book. Danny then noticed Jacobo's name on the page and said, "The last person to own this book was Johnathan Jacobo. The original pterodactyl ghost"

"Maybe he gave it to Winkles before he died and somehow he became associated with Vlad after escaping from prison" Fred suggested.

* * *

Shaggy smiled as he found an old record player, he turned the handle three times but no music came out. He then stuck his head inside and suddenly dust exploded in the air and he pulled his head out and coughed as the music blared loudly playing Baby Got Back. He stopped the music and then used the disc to fan the dust away.

* * *

Velma opened the book in the table and started looking through the pages. Valerie then asked, "Can you or Tucker read it?"

They both looked at the book and then Tucker started, "It seems to be a combination of magic and science along with a list of ingredients"

"This page tells you how to make your own carbon based composite predators" Velma finished. "This is basically an instruction manual on how to create…"

"Monsters" They all finished. Danny then added, "And I'm guessing that if Winkles is behind it, he must have promised Vlad an army of them to help him get revenge on us and take over Earth and the Ghost Zone"

* * *

Shaggy turned and smiled at the sight of Scooby and in his arms was a whole bunch of stuff. Scooby dropped it in front of Shaggy and said, "Clues"

"Those aren't clues Scoob" Shaggy said with a slight chuckle. "Those are just things you want. Like why is a toilet brush a clue?"

Scooby picked it up and started singing in it as if it were a microphone. Shaggy shook his head and said with a goofy grin, "Just because you can sing in it Scoob doesn't make it a clue, it just makes it awesome"

He then noticed something on Scooby's paw and asked as he pulled it off, "Like what's this?"

It was revealed to be a sticky note and Shaggy read out, "The Faux Ghost. We're in luck, it's tonight Scoob"

He then looked in awe and excitement as he said, "We are detectives! You found an actual clue!"

They both then got really excited and started doing a little victory dance together. They both then stopped at the sound of a spine chilling laugh filling the air. They both then jumped in fright but it was Shaggy who caught Scooby in his arms, he turned his head and screamed as he found himself in the arms of the Black Knight Ghost who was laughing evilly into the air.

"BLACK KNIGHT GHOST!" Shaggy screamed in fright and the two ran off before the knight could grab them.

The others heard Shaggy and Scooby screaming and Velma grabbed the book and they all ran to go find Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby ran into the entertainment room and slammed the doors shut, they then started piling up stuff against the door hoping to keep the Black Knight Ghost out.

"Heavy stuff Scoob!" Shaggy exclaimed as they continued.

He ran over to a clock and then said, "Give me a hand Scoob!"

Scoob ran over and helped Shaggy lift up the clock, both unaware that the Black Knight Ghost had entered the room through a secret door and then started helping them.

"We outsmarted that moron!" Shaggy exclaimed with a laugh. Scooby laughed and agreed, "Yeah! What a moron!"

Shaggy walked over and grabbed the suitcase of the knight and said, "Thanks"

"You're welcome" The Black Knight Ghost replied making Shaggy and Scooby stop dead in their tracks and back up into the pile of stuff as the knight raised his sword into the air ready to swing down on them.

The others then entered the room through the other door and Fred called as he stood ready with a shield in his hand, "Yo metal head!"

"Yes?" Black Knight Ghost asked with a grin as he turned to them.

"Bring it!" Fred challenged ready to fight.

However the Black Knight Ghost only punched the shield in Fred's head four times and before falling the ground Fred groaned, "He bought it"

He fell unconscious and just when the Black Knight Ghost was about to kill Fred with his blade, Daphne blocked it with a spear and then Danny changed into his ghost form and Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit. Danny then made three swords out of his ice and handed two of them to Sam and Valerie while Daphne had her spear and all three of them took on Black Knight Ghost in a sword fight.

"Guys hold them off! Tucker and I will look in the book" Velma said as she opened the book. "Maybe there's a formula for finding his weakness"

They all then ran back into the front room and the three of them continued to fight off against the knight while Tucker and Velma continued to read through the book. Black Knight swung down his sword at Daphne who blocked it with the staff part of her spear, she pushed him back and then Danny blasted him back a bit before swinging down against his sword and pushing him down.

"Here it is! To find the creature's weakest point…." Velma stared reading as Tucker used his PDA to translate the page with his PDA as they continued to dodge out of the way of the fight.

"VELMA!" Tucker shouted and he pulled himself and Velma out of the way just as the Black Knight punched Danny back and tried to slice him and Velma.

Valerie sent another blast and knocked him back, Sam then pushed his sword away with a swing and Daphne stabbed him right in his torso with her spear but it just went straight through him causing him to chuckle and say, "That tickles"

"This is bad" Daphne, Valerie, Sam and Danny all said at the same time.

She pulled out her spear but Black Knight sliced it in half with his sword. Daphne jumped out of the way just as he swung his sword at her, Danny blocked another strike just as he was then about to slice Tucker and Velma again. Tucker and Velma quickly moved out of the way as he raised his sword to strike again at Danny but he managed to move out of the way and instead he sliced the table in half.

Black Knight then started fighting with Daphne and Sam on the stairs, dodging his swings from the left, and right, above and underneath. Daphne then kicked up and knocked the sword out of the Black Knight's hands which landed right in front of Velma and Tucker which caused them to yelp in fright a bit and quickly moved out of the way.

Sam swept the Black Knight's legs causing him to fall over and they both jumped onto the rail and slid down back to the bottom of the stairs and stood beside Danny and Valerie.

"Nice work girls" Danny said.

Suddenly the sword began to move on its own and floated in the air swinging at them all. Danny then said, "This complicates things a bit"

The sword took all five of them on while Black Knight got back up and stood at the bottom of the stairs smirking at them as they fought against the ghost sword blocking each of their strikes as Velma and Tucker continued to read through the book.

"Subtract 9034…." Tucker continued.

"Look! No hands" Black Knight Ghost said still smirking as he leaned on the rail.

"Uh guys I don't mean to rush you but any time now!" Velma pressed.

Black Knight ghost walked up to them and with just two swings he completely destroyed Danny's, Sam's, Valerie's and Daphne's weapons leaving them completely defenceless as he raised his sword to finish them off.

Velma and Tucker finished as they found the answer and both shouted as they walked up to the Black Knight Ghost, "Which makes his weakest point right here!"

Without wasting any more time both Velma and Tucker kicked Black Knight Ghost right….well….right between his legs causing him to drop his sword and groan in pain as he bent over and shouted agony, "Right in the round tables!"

"RUN!" Velma shouted.

Shaggy, Scooby, Fred came out of the living room and then all of them ran out of the mansion and straight to the Mystery Machine to get the heck out of there and back to headquarters.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **So sorry about the long wait. I'm gonna try and complete this story and I thank you for your patience.**


	5. Dating Advice

They all arrived back at Mystery Inc HQ. Velma and Tucker immediately went to the lab and said, "Tucker and I will go compare the footprints to the pterodactyl scale"

"We'll check out Wickles book" Fred said and then he and the others continued on to another room.

Shaggy doubled check to make sure he and Scooby were alone and then Shaggy whispered to Scooby, "Scoob, the Faux Ghost is an awesome clue but what do we do with it?"

"Let's solve the mystery" Scooby whispered back.

Shaggy completely agreed with the idea and said, "If we solve the mystery ourselves, it'll certainly prove to the gang we really belong. Let's head to the Faux Ghost, find old man Wickles and see what he knows"

Scooby nodded in agreement before Shaggy added, "But first, let's give the gang the old slipperoonie"

Shaggy and Scooby went into the kitchen. Shaggy pulled out a can of whipped cream and sprayed some in Scooby's mouth, before spreading it around his lips making it look like he had rabies or something.

Shaggy was the first to step out of the kitchen and said, "Hey guys"

Everyone looked up, giving Shaggy their attention as he pulled Scooby out of the kitchen and said, "Scoob's kind of…well…he's got rabies"

Scooby then dramatically faked groans of pain. They both then began to walk out the door as Shaggy said, "We're just gonna go outside and get some fresh air"

Scooby gave one last fake groan before going out the door. Danny, Valerie and Sam then went into the kitchen and Danny asked, "Okay what is up with those two? That was clearly whipped cream on Scoob's face"

"I don't know, but they're up to something" Sam said. Valerie nodded in agreement and then she grabbed her jacket and said, "I'm gonna follow them and see where they go. Who knows? Maybe while I'm out, I'll find some more clues and suspects towards this case. Should we tell the others?"

"Not yet. Not until we know what Scooby and Shaggy are up to. Call me if you need anything" Danny said. "And be careful. The Black Knight Ghost could've told Vlad by now we were at Wickles Manor"

Valerie nodded and then headed out the door. Danny and Sam went back to the others and Fred asked, "Where's Valerie going?"

"Uh…Valerie said she was gonna go with Shaggy and Scooby" Danny answered sort of truthfully,

* * *

In the lab, Tucker and Velma finished scanning the pterodactyl scale and the results came up on the computer which read _Randamonium_ and _Ectoplasm._

Tucker and Valerie smiled and then headed back to the others in the main room. Sam then asked as Valerie grabbed the book off Fred, "What's up guys?"

"The results of the scan of the pterodactyl scale showed it contained randamonium and ectoplasm" Tucker answered and then Velma added as she turned to a specific page in the book, "And this book says that randamonium is the critical ingredient to make monsters and ectoplasm is the only substance strong enough to stabilise all the ingredients together"

"And since Vlad is part of this, he would be able to supply all the ectoplasm this guy needs to make the monsters come to life" Danny then said.

"Doesn't randamonium glow? Like those footprints we saw in the mansion?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah it does" Tucker answered.

"If we can prove Wickles is behind this, this mystery goes down and Coolsville will dig us again" Fred then said.

"Yeah but if Vlad supplies the ectoplasm, where would Wickles get randamonium from?" Sam asked.

"Randamonium is the by-product of certain silver mines" Velma answered. Fred then added, "Like the abandoned mining town at Old Coolsville"

Velma nodded and said, "We better get to that mining town and see what…."

She immediately stopped and gasped in fright, she jumped down to the ground and began to crawl behind the couch to hide as she muttered, "I am invisible. I am invisible"

They others turned around to see it was Patrick from the museum at the front door, who knocked. Velma peeked and whispered, "Get rid of him!"

"Guys keep him busy. Sam come with me" Daphne said and then followed Velma into the lab who was still crawling under the ground.

"Velma what are you doing?" Sam asked as she and Daphne got down on the ground and followed Velma.

"He wants to ask me on a date!" Velma said with complete nervousness.

"It's okay to be scared" Daphne assured her friend.

"I am not scared! I fought werewolves and ghosts, but in the end when we usually unmask them and underneath it's just a shrivelling little scared man inside" Velma said as she continued to crawl around.

"Well it's the same with dating" Daphne said.

Sam then asked as they finally caught up with her and stopped her from going any further, "Velma do you think that maybe werewolves and ghosts are just distractions from what really frightens you?"

"Intimacy with another person and by intimacy, I mean someone with a person who thinks you're really hot" Daphne finished.

Velma looked down sadly and said, "But I'm more comfortable in the world of logic and facts…..and I'm not hot"

"Me neither" Daphne admitted.

All three of them stood up and then Daphne said, "Everyone has flaws Velma. The object of a healthy relationship, is to never let the other person know they're there"

"Do you really like this guy? If you do, you should make a move" Sam said.

Velma looked at Patrick who was talking to Danny, Tucker and Fred in the main room. Velma then asked, "Guys, I really like this guy. What would you guys do if someone thought you were some glamourous and mysterious jetsetter?"

Daphne then thought of an idea and said, "I'd make myself one. Sam wanna give me a hand?"

"Normally I'm opposed to something like this, but in this case I'm willing to make an exception" Sam said and followed Daphne and Velma upstairs where they got to work.

A few moments later, Velma stood at the stairs with half of her hair down and the other half tied up, a red leather jumpsuit, red high heels, no glasses and make-up. The boys turned and looked at Velma in shock and surprise.

"Who's you're mummy?" Velma asked Patrick with a smile.

"My….my mummy?" Patrick asked confused.

"Come on, let's solve a mystery" Velma then said.

The boys chuckled nervously, unsure what was going on.

They all headed to the Mystery Machine, Velma was clearly uncomfortable in the outfit she was wearing but she tried to hide it. Patrick then noticed her acting a little strangely and asked, "Uh Velma….do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No I can't in this outfit" Velma answered quietly.

Velma struggled to get into the vehicle at first, but managed to slide in and then Patrick entered and closed the door after letting Sam, Tucker and Danny inside.


	6. The Faux Ghost

Shaggy and Scooby headed to the piers and there was a dark building. It was the Faux Ghost. Shaggy and Scooby peaked from behind some crates and noticed most of the people entering the club was many of the villains they had unmasked in the past and some of their most recent ones they had unmasked with Team Phantom.

"So you've got rabies Scooby?" A female voice asked from behind.

Shaggy and Scooby quietly yelped in fright, causing Scooby to jump in Shaggy's arms. When they turned around, they saw it was just Valerie, they sighed in relief and Shaggy put Scooby down.

Shaggy then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Valerie said with her arms crossed. "I knew you two were faking the whole sick thing, so I decided to follow you."

She then asked, "Now you guys want to tell me what's going on and why you're here?"

Shaggy and Scooby were silent at first but then they both sighed in defeat and Shaggy answered, "Okay. We discovered at the mansion that Winkles was gonna be here tonight and decided to check out what he knows."

"Why didn't you tell the others?" Valerie asked.

"Because we want to show we're not screw-ups." Scooby answered, looking down sadly for a moment.

Shaggy nodded and added, "We just want to show we can be serious detectives."

Valerie was silent and then sighed. She could see where they were coming from.

She then said, "Okay. So how are we gonna do this?"

"Just one problem." Shaggy said as he gestured to the people walking in the club. "Everyone who's going in there are all people we unmasked. If they see any of us, they're gonna invite us to a wienie roast….only we're the wienies."

"Hmmmm!" Scooby said hungrily before accidentally licking a box out of hunger.

"Then there's only one thing to do. Disguise ourselves so they don't recognise us." Valerie said.

* * *

Inside the club, music was playing as the music act performed for the customers, people were dancing, eating, drinking and just socialising. As Shaggy and Scooby had said, every person in that club were all people that they had unmasked over the years.

The doors opened and entered Shaggy, Valerie and Scooby in their disguises. Shaggy was wearing a green suit with a green hat, Scooby had a 70's disco jumpsuit, an afro wig and glasses and Valerie was wearing a simple black leather jacket, green purple skirt, white shirt, black leggings with boots and a long haired black wig.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Everyone part like the Red Sea. It's me, Shizzy McCreepy, my sis Little McCreepy and my brother S.T McCrawly! We're in the house and ready to party!" Shaggy cheered, although making them strangely at first, but then went back to their own business.

"Hey handsome." A woman said, flirtatiously at Scoob, thinking he was really cute.

"Hello baby." Scooby replied back, giving her a wink.

They suddenly heard a noise behind them and turned to see a couple of arcade games, with their heads as the whacking part. They even had dart boards with their pictures on them.

"Looks like we really aren't fans here." Valerie whispered as they walked up closer to the bar.

Valerie accidentally bumped into someone, who tapped her shoulder and snapped, "Watch out idiot!"

She was about to snap back, but then stopped when she recognised him. Shaggy then saw him and both he and Valerie both said catching the old man's attention, "Old man Winkles."

"Leave me alone." Winkles said bitterly, not wanting company for the night.

As Shaggy and Valerie once again faced Winkles, Scooby took one of the pickled eggs and began to eat it, but he found it disgusting and while a guy beside him wasn't looking, he spat in into his cup.

"I just wanted to say uh….thank you. Your portrayal of the Black Knight Ghost was like inspirational to my siblings and me." Shaggy said with a smile.

He then asked, "Hey, have you done anything cool and creepier lately?"

Winkles sighed and then said as Scooby paid attention, "Listen, I'm not one normally for giving advice, but I feel sorry for you. Because of your brother's huge hideous nose deformity."

Scooby was taken back and made a small whimper in offence for that little insult. Winkles continued, "Get out of this game while you still got a chance."

He continued to speak, while all three of them gave him looks of sympathy, "All of us here are ain't nothing to admire. We needed people to believe we were different than we were. Maybe because, we believed there was something wrong with who we were in the first place."

Valerie then suggested, "So I guess you're sort of grateful to um…Mystery Inc for unmasking you huh?"

"Are you kidding?!" Winkles suddenly roared in anger.

He picked up a handful of nuts and sneered as he crushed them, also making Scooby, Valerie and Shaggy cringe, "If I ever see those twerps, I'd tear the eyes out of their skulls! And make them eat the one eye while making them watching themselves eat with the other eye!"

They continued to stare at Winkles in fear while he merely chuckled a little. They all said quietly, "Bye."

They walked away from him as Valerie said, "Okay that dude is pretty twisted. I'm glad he didn't recognise you two."

"Definitely. He's definitely wearing his freak cap twenty-four seven!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Scooby agreed, still a bit freaked out by Winkles threat towards Mystery Inc.

"Hey guys, I gotta go to the bathroom. Scoob, don't do anything to attract attention." Shaggy said and then left for the bathroom.

"Gotcha." Scooby said.

Suddenly the same woman who had flirted with Scooby before came up to him and asked, "Hey doll, you wanna dance?"

"Groovy!" Scooby said, agreeing to dance with her as the band began to play another song.

Valerie was about to stop him, but she was too late and the two were already on the dance floor. She then shrugged and said, "Oh well. One dance won't hurt….I don't think."

She watched as Scooby began dancing with her, she had to admit for a dog, he was a pretty good dancer. Before she knew it, a lot of the customers were joining in, following Scooby's moves. Valerie suddenly found herself getting into the beat.

"Ah what the heck." Valerie said smiling and joined in with the others dancing as Scooby got on the stage and continued to dance.

Scooby then did a stage dive, everyone caught him and he laughed in delight. Shaggy had returned from the bathroom and his eyes widened in shock as he watched Scooby jump off from the top of a balcony and into the crowd.

This is definitely not what Shaggy meant when he said don't do anything to attract attention, cause now everyone's attention was definitely on Scooby. As the dance crowd placed Scooby back on the ground and he continued dancing, Shaggy and Valerie suddenly noticed his wig and glasses were close to falling right off.

Valerie gasped and stood with Shaggy as he waved to them. They shook their hands trying to signal him to stop dancing, but he copied their hand shaking movements thinking it was a new dance move. They then pointed to his head, but once again he thought it was a new dance move and when he flipped his head, his wig and glasses fell off and landed right on a guy's plate of food.

Suddenly the music stopped as everyone in the club instantly recognised him. A man beside him shouted in anger, "Hey! It's Scooby-Doo! The meddling mutt that helped throw us in jail!"

Instantly everyone in the club was glaring and growling at their long term enemy.

Shaggy then tried to cover it up by running over to him and lying nervously, "No wait! That's not Scooby-Doo! That's S.T McCrawly! He's just wearing a mask."

He pulled on Scooby's face hard, stretching it, but the others were not convinced especially when Scooby accidentally knocked Shaggy's hat off with his paw.

"And that's Doo's beatnik best pal! Shaggy Rogers." Another person growled.

Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit and stood in front of them as she shouted, "Since the jig is up, I'm the Red Huntress and this where I say…..RUN!"

She threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the room, allowing all three of them to run heading straight for the garbage shoot, sliding down it and landing in the huge rubbish bin outside the club.

"AND STAY OUT!" They heard them all roar from the shoot.

They all sat up and panted. Shaggy then said with a chuckle, "Like that wasn't so bad guys."

Unfortunately, more garbage came through and landed right on top of them. Valerie then muttered in disgust, "I am so glad I'm wearing my suit right now."


	7. The Second Robbery

As Fred continued to drive down the road, heading towards the museum, there was huge awkward silence between Velma and Patrick. Sam and Daphne smiled nervously at Velma, but were mostly cringing at the awkwardness between them.

" _Maybe giving Velma a makeover, wasn't the best idea."_ Sam said in her head.

Every time Velma moved, her leather outfit made a noise. She smiled nervously and said to Patrick, "Oh that was my outfit I swear."

Patrick then began to say something, "You know Velma you're as beautiful as ever."

Velma smiled, but it dropped when he continued, "You're just….so different than I expected."

As they pulled up to the museum, Velma gasped as they saw the flashing lights of police cars surrounding the facility everywhere.

"What the heck is going on?" Danny asked as they climbed out.

"This can't be good." Daphne said, not liking the looks of all the police and news reporters.

Patrick stood in shock and said, "My museum."

He then ran to head inside to see what happened with Velma following. Daphne, Fred, Tucker, Danny and Sam were about to go inside, but Heather Jasper Howe stepped in front of them with her camera man Ned ready.

"Any comments on the museum robbery?" Heather asked them.

"Mystery Inc and Team Phantom are currently investigating the two stolen costumes." Fred answered, smiling nervously.

"No. The one that just happened." Heather corrected. "The one where the Black Knight Ghost, Vlad Plasmius and the Pterodactyl Ghost stole the rest of the costumes?"

"The rest of the costumes? What?" Danny asked, all of them in complete shock of what they just heard.

* * *

It was true. When Patrick and Velma entered the room, they found that now all the costumes that both Mystery Inc and Team Phantom had donated for the exhibit were indeed stolen. There wasn't a single costume left.

* * *

"So what you're both saying, is that it's all downhill for Mystery Inc and possibly Team Phantom?" Heather asked.

"No! And hey, I know what you're doing here. You're taking anything we say out of context." Tucker said, frowning at the reporter.

"Yeah. You're trying to make it look like I think Coolsville sucks!" Fred snapped.

He suddenly realised his mistake and ran off to the museum entrance saying, "No! Don't record that!"

"And what of you Danny? Will continuing to be partners with Mystery Inc keep tarnishing your reputation?" Heather asked.

Sam had heard enough and spoke, "Enough is enough. Instead of telling lies, why don't you focus on the truth?"

"Sam's right. Mystery Inc and Team Phantom are going to continue investigating both robberies and bring whoever this Evil Masked Guy is and Vlad Plasmius to justice." Danny said. "This isn't over for Coolsville."

He, Sam, Tucker and Daphne then left to go and see if they could find anything that might help them with the investigation.

* * *

Patrick picked up the pole that held up one of the costumes in his hands, he was distraught. He had worked really hard to bring this museum up and running and now, in just two days everything was gone.

He threw the pole away in anger and frustration and just continued to stare down.

"Patrick, I'm so sorry." Velma said sincerely. "It must be so hard for you."

"Velma I'm sorry I have to go okay?" Patrick said shaking his head and started to leave.

"I'll go with you." Velma said and was about to go with him, but he turned around and snapped, "No!"

He immediately regretted shouting at her and said now calmly, "I…I have to figure out what's going on."

Velma nodded and then Patrick left, leaving her feeling a bit hurt. She undid the zipper a bit of her jumpsuit, revealing her sweater a bit and left the room.

As Mystery Inc and Team Phantom headed back to the Mystery Machine, the shouts of angry fans could be heard from around the museum. Danny suddenly stopped as he saw the boy in the wheelchair and his mother.

The mother walked up to Danny and said with a sad smile, "Just ignore them. We know you and Mystery Inc are doing your best, no matter what that horrid Heather Jasper Howl says."

"You can do it Danny Phantom and so can Mystery Inc." The boy said with a huge smile.

Danny smiled back and ruffled the boy's head and said, "Thanks guys. We won't let you down."

He then joined the others and climbed inside the Mystery Machine. The small tv at the front turned onto the news where Heather was reporting live.

" _All Fred Jones had to say was: I think Coolsville sucks!"_ She reported, replaying the video she took.

The image then showed Danny as she continued, _"And all Danny Fenton had to say in light of the situation was: This is over for Coolsville!"_

"I never said that!" Danny shouted from the back seat.

"She did it again. She didn't even show the rest of the story!" Tucker then said, also angry about what they saw.

Daphne saw Heather finishing her report outside the van. She then decided to say something to her and said as she got out, "I'll be right back."

Sam saw what she was going to do and decided to go with her as she said, "I'll come with you."

They both walked up to Heather as Ned turned off the camera and headed to the news van. Daphne then asked her, "What's with the personal attacks?"

"Yeah why are you taking everything that Fred and Danny said out of context?" Sam asked.

She smiled innocently and tried to explain, "Look I'm a huge fan of you guys. It's just my editor…."

"Who are you kidding?" Daphne said cutting her off, neither her nor Sam were buying her act.

Heather's innocent smile changed to a smirk as she said, "Who are _you_ kidding? Don't think I don't know your teams."

She then turned to Daphne and asked her, "What do you Daphne do for the gang really?"

She continued to smirk as she continued, "Velma's the smart one, Fred's the leader and all you are is a pretty little face."

"Hey! Now that's going way too far here!" Sam snapped at Heather. Not liking her attitude one bit.

"And you Sam Manson, seem to always need Danny to save you all the time whenever there's a ghost attack.

"Why are you doing this?" Daphne asked.

Heather frowned and answered, "Because it's my job to unmask those who pretend to be who they're not."

"Unmask those? You sound like…." Daphne suddenly thought.

Heather asked as she was putting away her microphone, "Sound like who?"

"The Evil Masked Guy." Sam finished, catching on with what Daphne was thinking, Heather Jasper Howe could very well be the Evil Masked Guy.

Daphne then continued, "But you know that, because just as you know we're standing here... ...you know we know who you know you are, which is him, who's a her, which is you."

"Oh! Now I see what you both do for Mystery Inc and Team Phantom. You're both in charge of incoherent babbling." Heather said smugly.

Suddenly before they could continue, they heard voices shout above them, "Mystery Inc and Team Phantom!"

They looked up to see standing on top of the roof of the building was Vlad Plasmius and the Evil Masked Guy.

The Evil Masked Guy continued, "Once again, you both have proven useless against our power!"

Vlad then finished, "And soon because of you, all of Coolsville will be ours and then the whole world!"

They both then vanished without a trace. Heather grabbed her bag in frustration and snapped at both Daphne and Sam, "Darn it! Thanks a lot! The scoop of the night gone! Can't you two do anything right?!"

Daphne looked down and said quietly, "Guess not."

"Daphne don't listen to her. She's just a shallow reporter." Sam said as they headed back to the Mystery Machine.


End file.
